Harry Potter Part-time teacher,Part-time nurse
by AngelMistake
Summary: Harry had finally killed voldemort and didn't have a single regret.Well,except having a life debt from death and being a property to death's sister.Now he has to find three hell rings while being a teacher.Not so easy with death visting you.
1. Dumb Death and Death's cold sister

**"Be careful what you say,**

**it might have an unexpected effect."- unknown**

* * *

**Great Hall,Hogwarts:**

Harry and voldemort stood face to face in the ruins of the great hall.

"Harry potter has come to face his death." Voldemort hissed as he raised his wand."What's wrong,potter? given up?"

"You'll never win, corruptible _never_ win." harry voiced out as he,also raised his wand.

**"Avada Kedavra!"**

**"Expelliarmus!"**

A sound similar to a cannon blast was heard through the ruins of hogwart .Wands flying out of their holders hand as both bodies dropped to the ground. Suddenly,the blast had ended,leavening everything silent as if the battle never happened.

* * *

Your brain still functions for seven minutes after you die. And, in those seven minutes,people believe your life flashes before your eyes.

That was what harry was each year slowly,noticing small details he never cared about, he didn't regret anything in his life.

With a final smile and a silent goodbye,his brain and body retired to the afterlife.

* * *

**Death's Gates:**

"You can't keep him! He's _mine_!" a voice yelled.

"But dear brother,Who lost the_ it_ not you?"a younger,female voice said with happiness.

"_YOU_ said anything,that meant him also." voice 2 repiled with a snicker.(AN:voice 1=older male, voice 2= young female)

'Bu-but-" voice 1 uttered.

"Ahem...hello?" harry whispered silently but it was enough to grab the pair's attention.

At this point in time,harry opened his eye and saw a older man was about 20 or 21 years old while the girl was 13 years old.

The male had neat brown hair with light grey eyes unlike the girl who had purple face had two red dots on each cheek while her hair was grey, styled with bangs and two buns at each.

He wore a fur-trimmed jacket with black dress shirt that had two skulls at each pants were black evening trousers with black shoes.

The girl wore black furisode kimono that had a white fur,odd thing was that the girl had antlers with bells on her head.

* * *

"You have such a weak master,I'd would of mistaken him for a girl except he has a flat chest." the girl taunted as she gave harry a look that said 'I'm judging you and going to change you'.

"At least I have one." the man smirked as he insulted."let's at least explain everything to harry."the girl said with a sigh.

"Hallo harry,I'm Décèsroi or death. Décèsroi is mouthful,so call me roi." death said with a cheeky smile.

"Hello harry,I am Shimai or shinigami and I'm unfortunately the sister to this idiot." shimai said with an even smile.

"Nice to meet you both but why am I here?Aren't I supposed to get judged? "

"Well..there a- see I was ..." roi tried to explain but got cut off by his sister.

"Voldemort was suppose to die in your first year but this idiot got drunk and didn't do his job,which you reason you're here is because roiey here, made a bet to give me anything he owned, I picked his only human,which was you" shimai explain in a flat tone.'Well,there goes my after-life.' harry thought as he followed the two sibling to an all white room that held a person.

The boy was about 5'1 and had wild pitch black with a small face(AN:No glasses).Harry couldn't see anything else since a big striped green/ white scarf covered the bottom half of the wore an oversized sweater that had a H in the middle(AN:weasley sweater) and blue jeans."What's wrong with him?" harry said as he poked the boy (kid?).

"That's Your new body!Work of art,ain't it? "roi said as he examined the body.

"Why is it so bloody-damn short!" harry complained as he pointed to his mini me."Magic does not keep magic, you got to lose in result gives you, your height." shimai said as she came with a green canvas backpack.

"Everything you'll need is in,Go entertain me or else." shimai coldly informed harry."Bye harry!I'll visit after I'm done with paper work!" roi yelled as shimai kicked (yes,kicked) harry into the blue void.

"The old phantom isn't going to be happy." roi said with a deep sigh.

"No,he will not but he will be entertained." shimai replied as she walked away.

* * *

Author Note:Shimai means death's dance

shi=death mai= dance

and Décèsroi means death king

Décès= death roi=king


	2. shoeless and Bloody lump

**dhyetaX1999:I'm still editing the story but fanfiction has some errors**

**HakumeiTwinBlade:XD I wanted to give a cold personality**

**Emerald Lylythia:Thank you!**

**suntan140:I'll try to update every sunday**

******Firehedgehog: =) thx!**

* * *

******New starts begin with new hearts -Muna A.**

* * *

As Harry woke up groggily, he was surprised to find himself in a forest,without any shoes.

He stood up and glanced around for his he had found his backpack,he swiftly put his wands in it and began to searched first item was a letter that was on top ,he opened it and began to read.

**_'Dear'_ new captive,**

**How are you?Are you hurt? I hope so.**

**Anyhow,you have two reasons to be in my ,you can live your life know,go bang up a lady and have midgets who will be taller than you.**

**The mort important reason is you need to find three of my hell is six in all however the other three have I know is one is in Italy while the other two is unknown. Find them now.**

**From,**

**Shimai,your new jailer**

**p.s You may only take one thing out,once a month. you may not take anything else or you'll be shocked to underworld .'**

**'Bloody butthole,she _hates_ me'** harry though for now, he has no wand,no money and no clothes except the ones on his curses in his mind,He began walking to who-knows-were.**'Think optimistic,harry,think ! Achieve! Wait...optimistic rhymes with mystic.'**Harry suddenly scrunched his face.

"Great,I'm talking to like voldy" harry said aloud as he still walked.

* * *

Fuuta de la Stella, the ranking prince was currently trapped in the most dangerous situation he had ever found was running for his life, in the forests, with no clue how to get out, even as swarms of mafia men chased him, armed to the toe.

He couldn't run fast with his book since it larger and heaver than of a sudden,he was on the ground with his leg bleeding. Instantly the mafia men were circling him.

"You idoits! You weren't supposed to kill him!" an uncivil yelled.

"Are we going to leave his body here?" a background voice asked.

"We can blame it on another let's move!" the uncivil voice the last thing he heard before darkness covered him.

* * *

"Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum.A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum pum. Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum" harry sang as he played air drum.

Harry would of continue to sing into boredom if not for a bloody lump.

Harry knew that lump was a human,a child from seeing dead people in the battle.

He ran like a bat out of hell(Wait,no thats snape).

Harry frantically looked around and found many yarrow plants,now he need it to stick.

Five trees from him was a bee hive and harry being a dunce,poked a stick.

He rushed to the boy and quickly stick the honey and herb to the the boy's leg.

Now,he just had to run from the bees.

* * *

"You're awake…" a soft, panting voice beckoned through fuuta's woke up suddenly, lifting his wouned body off the body disapprove the sudden movement and he could feel his leg wound demanding to reopen.

"Whoa! Slow down." the person tried to lay him person appered to be a short middle peeked at his leg and saw it covered with sticky plants.

"That a Yarrow plant, it's used to stop the flow of blood from wounds.I added a tiny bit of honey to make it stick,though I had to run from bees.

Nasty things,did you know just a single hive contains approximately 40-45,000 bees! Wait...you understand me,right?" the man only got a nodded to the question.

"Well then,hello! I'm Harry Potter." harry said in his british accent."What's your name?"

"Fuuta,just fuuta." fuuta squeaked out.(See what I did there?)

"Can you help me get out of this blasted forest?" harry tried to ask but it came out as a once again nodded and tried to get up,only to fall.

"Wait." harry said as he muttered something.

Fuuta was shocked,he was floating! Not cool as flying but it was the closes thing to flying.

"How-"

"Magic" harry butted in as he walked away with fuuta in the lead.


End file.
